everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Von Dark
Blake Von Dark is a 2015-introduced and all-around character and the fraternal twin brother of Brangwen "Brandie" Von Dark. He is the adoptive son of Von Rothbart of the tale Swan Lake. In the destiny conflict, he is on Rebel side. For a while, people thought that Brangwen was the older twin because on how the two acted, but its later revealed that Blake is the older one (by six minutes) and he gave up his place as the next Von Rothbart to Brandie. Character Personality Blake is kinda like the bad boy of Ever After. He rebels against almost everything. He doesn't like obeying rules most of the time, but he will always obey his sister when she asks him to do something. They have like a twin bond or something, at least that's what Blake calls it when people wonder why he always does what Brandie tells him to do. With his rebelling ways, people tend to call Blake him the Resident Bad Boy, which is kinda is. He isn't upset about it at all. He likes being able to rebel. Of course, with his magic, people find it a bit weird for him to rebel against being the next Von Rothbart - despite Brandie being that role. He never gives his reason for being the rebel of the twins. He usually just says he likes doing what he does. With his Bad Boy persona, there are times when Blake seems mean and manipulative. But those are just covers. He doesn't even like to manipulate people. He finds it boring to make people do what he wants when he perfectly capable of doing it himself. Appearance Blake is a tall and rather handsome young man with beyond-the-shoulder dark purple hair with his bangs almost covering his entire right eye and dark blue eyes with a slight, dark eye shadow of dark blue. He has a light peach skin ton, and is usually seen in the colors dark purple and gold, and black. Interests and Hobbies Magic Blake loves learning new magic spells. He often reads many spell books learning new spells and once he's able to use the spell himself, will show Brandie. He enjoys using magic as a way to spend time with his lovely twin. Blake is usually seen doing "experiments" with new magic spells in the Dark Forests away from the others. Brandie is the only one to actually know of the exact ''location on where Blake is working. Sports Blake is very athletic and enjoys playing sports. He is a member of the Bookball team. Abilities Powers * '''Dark magic:' Blake has the power to use magic allowing him to use magical forces/powers to varying degrees. His magic aura is a dark blue, to mirror his sister. Between him and Brandie in terms of magic, Blake is the more powerful of the two, and tends to use his magic daily. * Darkness manipulation: Blake is able to manipulate darkness, but not the degree of Brandie. * Telekinesis: Blake is able to manipulate objects/matter with his mind. Any object or person he does control, gets a dark blue aura around it. * Telepathy:'' Blake has the power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. He normally uses this power to mentally talk to his sister. Skillset * '''Multilingual:' Blake is multilingual as some spell books are a different language so he is able to read them. * Athleticism: Blake is very athletic, being part of the Bookball Team, and pretty much loves all sports. Fairy Tale Main article: Swan Lake '' How does Blake Fit into it With Blake on the Rebels side, Brandie takes over the role. Relationships Family Adopted Parents Blake and his twin sister, Brangwen were raised by a couple of servants of Von Rothbart, in order to take his place. He never questioned to why he and Brandie could use Magic. However, it wasn't until he got older when he was told the truth. From then, he began to hate them for lying to him all these years. And unfortunately, that's when something weird happened with his powers. Not even Brandie is able understand what happened. Blake resents them and refuses to have any form of contact with them, similar to Brandie. Brangwen Von Dark Brangwen is Blake's fraternal twin sister. Blake loves Brandie to bits and is the only allowed to call her Brandie, everyone else calls her Gwen.They have a very strong and tight bond, which is so strong that Brandie is willing to take her brother's place as the Royal of the family. Blake knows all of Brandie's secrets, but keeps them to himself for the sake of her. Brandie is also Blake's closest and Best Friend Forever After. Blake becomes the adoptive uncle of Brandie's daughter, Hecate Von Dark. Odile, the Black Swan Due to growing up believing that Von Rothbart was his father, Blake grew up thinking that Odile was his older sister. He never had much contact with the Black Swan, as she was busy raising her own daughter somewhere far away. After learning the truth of his family, Blake turned away from and wanted nothing to do with Odile. Birth parents Blake never met his true parents. He does know that his mother was a beautiful British lady, and his father, a brave Russian knight. Similar to Brandie, Blake believes that his mother is alive and will do anything to find her. Blake also knows that her mother looked for him and Brandie for a year when they were kidnapped, but never managed to find them. Blake's dream is to one day find them and bond with them. And he would like to do before Brandie has to take the place of Von Rothbart and ends up dying. He wants his sister to meet their parents as well. Future Family In the future, Blake ends up adopting a little girl who he named Zalira Von Dark. Friends Friends is a bit of an off term for Blake. As the school's resident bad boy, he doesn't have many friends. His only friend is his sister. Acquaintances Snow Claus More so acquaintances, Blake does and doesn't get along with his roommate. One thing that annoys Blake is that Snow is also crushing on the girl he has mentioned he maybe likes. Other Blake talks with the people that are part of the Swan Lake tale but nothing more is known. Pets Blake owns a magical falcon named Ereno. Ereno enjoys being with Blake and of course his master's twin sister's pet, Bedwyr, a magical parrot. Romance Jasper Rai Blake has a crush on Jasper Rai, and sort of competes for her affection alongside Snow Claus, son of Santa Claus. When Blake first met Jasper, he found her very interesting, despite being part of the Mythology Program and being a monster. Outfits Class Schedule Other classes (Not sure how to add to Class List) * '''Crownculus' * Science & Spells Quotes :Blake: *calls Brandie* "Brandie, I have no idea what to wear!" Brandie: "Hold on a Spell!" - Blake and Brandie's usual morning conversations involving what Blake wants to wear :Blake: "I have no desire to follow Rothbart's destiny. Do you?" *looks to Brandie* Brandie: "I don't mind if that is what you are asking" Blake: *shrugs* "Doesn't matter." - Blake and Brandie after learning one musts take over as the next Von Rothbart. Trivia * Blake is Old English for "black" or blāc "pale". * Blake is the elder twin by 6 minutes, however because only their mother was present at birth, no one knows that. * Blake's colors are purple while Brandie has the blue colors. ** Blake's magic aura is a dark blue to mirror Brandie. * Blake's mother was British, her father, Russian. ** Blake was born in Russia. * Blake can speak Russian, English, Spanish and French. His British accent is a lot heavier than Brangwen, but still has a slight Russian tone in it. *His birthday is on September 28, making him a Libra. *Where Brandie excels in controlling her darkness powers, Blake excels in magic. *Blake has a horrible fashion sense, which results in Brandie both picking and designing his clothing. *Blake does experiments with new spells on an old toy his adoptive parents gave him. **Has he no use for the toy since his adoptive parents lied to him and Brandie for years. *While Brandie's signature bird is the owl, Blake's signature bird is a falcon. Gallery Blake Von Dark.jpg|Blake's original design, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Blake Von Dark-No BG.png Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Swan Lake Category:ShadowSpirit020's OCs Category:Characters